


Tichá závislost

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Silent Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933936) by [xcharlie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcharlie13/pseuds/xcharlie13)



> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Obezřetně jsem se rozhlížel. Těkal jsem očima ze strany na stranu. Všude bylo ticho, jen z Bažiny jsem slyšel mělké chrápání. Měsíc právě zašel za mraky a poskytnul mi vhodnou příležitost, abych se mohl vkradnout do stanu, v němž jako jediném se ještě svítilo.

Cítil jsem nervozitu. Chystal jsem se udělat něco, co bylo špatné. Moc špatné. Kdyby na to někdo přišel, nedopadlo by to s námi dobře. Ale já jsem to musel udělat. Táhlo mě to k němu. Nemohl jsem tomu pokušení odolat. Bylo tak sladké, nádherné, pohlcující... Bojoval jsem proti válce, proti lidské hlouposti, ale vzdorovat jeho kouzlu se mi zdálo nemožné.

Ruce se mi třásly, když jsem bral za kliku. Bušící srdce mi rozechvívalo celý hrudník a znemožňovalo plicím poklidně přijímat kyslík. Tiše jsem se protáhl dovnitř. Typické bouchnutí dveří jsem téměř nevnímal. Jakmile jsem byl s ním, nedokázal jsem ničemu jinému věnovat pozornost.

Stál ke mně zády. Kdyby neodbila tak pozdní hodina, nejspíše by si nebyl jistý tím, že jsem to já. Ale on to věděl. Poznal jsem to podle toho, jak zamrznu v pohybu. Zřejmě něco hledal v šatníku, ale právě teď jen bez hnutí vyčkával.

Zhasnul jsem a udělal pár kroků vpřed. Zlehka, jakobych nechtěl rozvířit vzduch, jsem zvedl ruce a sevřel jimi jeho ramena. Napnul se. Sjel jsem dlaněmi po pažích níž, zastavil jsem se u zápěstí. Jemně jsem je obrátil vzhůru a propletl naše prsty. Přitisknul jsem se blíže ke jeho zádům a vnímal, že se můj přítel pomalu uvolňuje.

Opřel se o mě, pak si položil hlavu na mé rameno. Vyzařovala z něj důvěra.

Sklonil jsem tvář a přitiskl své rty na odhalený krk. Zatímco jsem se něžně věnoval citlivé kůži, vyprostil jsem jednu ruku ze sevření a dal se do rozepínání knoflíků na jeho bundě. V takových chvílích jsem býval vděčný za to, že jsem v tom měl dlouholetou praxi, ale vzápětí jsem takové myšlenky potlačil. Nechtěl jsem myslet na ty, se kterými jsem trávil noci dříve. Chtěl jsem myslet jen na něj.

Skončil jsem s knoflíky a má dlaň se samovolně rozprostřela na jeho hrudi, stále skryté pod trikem. Ale ani to nezabránilo lehkému stenu, který se donesl k mým uším.

Už jsem se nabažil jeho krku, chtěl jsem však ochutnat jeho rty. Ale věděl jsem, že je příliš brzy. Ještě se moc kontroloval. Vždy odvrátil hlavu, abych neviděl jeho výraz.

Raději jsem vložil polibek na jeho spánek a naslouchal přerývavému dýchání.Vzklouznul jsem mu rukou pod triko a dotkl se hebké pokožky. Zachvěl se. Vždy se při prvním doteku chvěl. Ani jsem se nemusel dívat, abych viděl, že zavřel oči a kousl se do rtu, aby nezasténal. Vždy se snažil být tichý.

Věděl jsem, že se za své reakce na doteky stydí. Neřekl mi to. Ani nemusel, poznal jsem to. Nevěděl jsem, jak mu s tím pomoci, tak jsem to respektoval a o nic jej nežádal. Byl jsem ochotný vzít za vděk čímkoliv, jen abych s ním mohl být.

A proto mi stačilo, když jedinou odezvou na letmé stisknutí bradavky bylo rozdrcení mé ruky tou jeho. Vlastně to bylo více, než jsem očekával. Znovu jsem jej políbil, tentokrát na čelo, a dovolil své dlani, aby se přes pevné břicho dostala k lemu kalhot. Konečky prstů jsem vjel pod něj. Citlivost podbřišku mi byla dobře známá. Stejně tak Francisovi, mezi jehož výdechem a nádechem jsem zpozoroval delší odmlku, než jaká byla obvyklá.

S vědomím, že jej zbavím pocitu bezpečí, jsem se odtáhnul a uvolnil si obě ruce, abych mu mohl sundat bundu. Spolupracoval. První kus oděvu brzy ležel pohozený na zemi. Francis se ke mně otočil čelem, ale jeho oči směřovaly do mých prsou.

Uchopil jsem jeho černé tričko a pomalu jej ochudil i o tuto vrstvu látky. Přítmí stanu mi nebránilo v tom, abych si prohlédl jeho nahou hruď. Přejel jsem dlaní od jeho klíčí kosti až k břichu. Znovu se zachvěl, ale vnímal jsem, že se nejistě k mé ruce přibližuje.

Udivilo mě, když jsem viděl, jak zvedá paže a prsty se začíná zabývat knoflíky na mé košili. Jeho iniciativa u mě zapůsobila jako spouštěč. Doteď jsem se věnoval pouze jemu, ale nyní jsem si uvědomil, že i ve mně byla jiskra vzrušení zažehnuta, a právě nyní se rozhořívá naplno.

Shrnul mi košili z těla. Pak váhavě umístil ruce na mé boky a vtisknul motýlí polibek na klíční kost. Užasle jsem sledoval, jak se přesouvá k druhé a opět na ni přikládá své rty. Měl jsem pocit, že jsem v životě neviděl nic, co by mě dokázalo více zasáhnout. Bylo nádherné cítit jeho ruce a ústa na vlastní kůži. Nepopsatelně nádherné.

Doteď mi Francis přenechával vedení. Jeho nejistota, a možná i strach a stud, jej držela zpátky a zanechávala velmi pasivním. Až do dneška. Pokud bych ještě teď pochyboval, že vše dělá dobrovolně, tak teď bych si byl již stoprocentně jistý.

Dotkl jsem se jeho zad a přitisknul naše hrudi k sobě. Prsty jsem zabloudil do jemných vlasů a pak na jeho tvář. Sejmul jsem mu brýle a někam je položil. Vzhlédl a snad poprvé během našich nocí se mi zadíval zpříma do očí.

Cítil jsem se zvláštně... Bleskurychle se ve mně střídal pocit, že se mi vnitřnosti chtějí scvrknout s pocitem, že mě bušení srdce roztrhne vedví. Tu rozpolcenost způsobila euroforie, kterou jsou byl naplněn, když se na mne Francis podíval.

Sklonil jsem tvář a zlehka přitisknul své rty na jeho. Neodvrátil se. Pootevřel ústa a pozval mě dál. Naše jazyky se otřely jeden o druhý a mě polila vlna horkosti. Pnutí v kalhotách se zvětšovalo každou vteřinou, kterou jsme se dotýkali.

Uchopil jsem jeho hlavu do dlaní a polibek ukončil. Znovu jsem uviděl ty oči, které se během líbání zavřely. Fascinovala mne jejich štěněcí důvěra, jež se skrývala za strachem a nejistotou. Věděl jsem, že ten pohled z mysli ani ze srdce nikdy nevymažu.

Uvědomil jsem si, že mě něco tlačí do stehna. Francis mi dal na mou otázku jasnou odpověď. Jeho rty se něžně dotkly mých, pávní se na mě naopak přitisknul docela razantně. Odmanévroval jsem nás k lůžku, na které jsme se vzápětí uložili. Minimální šířka postele pro nás nikdy problémem nebyla.

Znovu jsem jej políbil. Užíval jsem si každou sekundu, protože jsem nevěděl, kdy mi zase dovoleno se ho takto dotýkat. Slabě mi zasténal do úst a svými slabinami se o mně nepatrně otřel.

Neuměl dával otevřeně najevo, co chce, ale mně stačily jen náznaky. Centimetr po centimetru jsem přesouval ruku z Francisovy tváře na jeho krk a pak na hrudník. Něžně jsem jej hladil, ale občas jsem pokrčil prsty a použil nehty.

Další zvuk unikl z jeho úst, která nesměle odpovídala na mé polibky. Cítil jsem, jak se třese. Čím více jsem se blížil k našim kalhotám, tím více se třásl. Byl jsem na tom podobně. Chvěl jsem se touhou, která mne sžírala zevnitř a směle vedla mou ruku dál až k opasku, který jsem s menšími obtížemi rozepnul. O totéž jsem se pak pokoušel i u sebe.

Náš polibek jsem musel ukončit, přestože jsem věděl , že Francis ode mne odvrátí svou tvář. Nedostávalo se mi vzduchu. Zlepšení ale nepřišlo ani po několika hlubokých nádeších. Už jsem nedokázal rozeznat, který z nás dýchá hlasitěji a rychleji. Opřel jsem si čelo o jeho spánek a konečně se dostal i skrz svůj pásek.

Má ruka byla pohlazena jinou. Překvapením jsem zatajil dech. Francis citlivě stiskl bouli v mém spodním prádle. Zasténal jsem rozkoší. Ještě nikdy se mě nedotkl... ani přes látku. V hlavě se mi točily myšlenky na to, co jej k tomu nyní vedlo, ale má racionalita se velmi rychle vytrácela. S roztoucí potřebou jsem ucítil teplou dlaň, jež byla pomalu zasouvána pod lem armádních trenek.

Váhavě uchopil mou pulzující erekci. Pohyby nezkušené ruky mě hnaly stále výš. Zavřel jsem oči a kousl se do rtu, abych nesténal moc nahlas. Ale Francis mě slyšet musel.

Možná právě mé zvukové projevy na jeho laskání, mu dodaly na jistotě. Vycházel jsem jeho ruce vstříc, nedokázal jsem se držet zpátky. Jak dlouho už jsem toužil po tom, aby se mě dotknul? Doufal jsem, že jednou najde odvahu a mé přání bylo vyslyšeno. Políbil jsem jej vděčně na ucho, načež mi z hrdla uniknul slastný povzdech, když Francis zrychlil tempo.

,,Přivádíš mě k šílenství," zašeptal jsem těsně předtím, než mne pohltila orgasmická křeč. Roztřásl jsem se po celém těle a naposled přirazil do jeho ruky. Žár slasti na moment spálil vše, co bylo kolem nás. Zůstala jen extáze, následována výbuchem lásky v mém srdci. Věděl jsem to už dávno, ale teď...až teď jsem si to byl schopen přiznat.

Pohladil jsem jeho erekci přes látku a víc jsem dělat nemusel. Přišla část našich schůzek, na kterou jsem se těšil nejvíce.

,,Hawkeye..."

Jediné slovo, které kdy během večerů vyslovil, se mě vždy znatelně dotklo. Nikdo neuměl mé jméno říct tak, jako on. Něžně, laskavě a zároveň svůdně.

Neviděl jsem mu do očí, ale stačilo mi pozorovat jeho tvář. Zpola otevřená ústa, chvějící se víčka a spocené vlasy. Jak jen byl krásný...

,,Miluju tě," řekl jsem a políbil jej na koutek úst. Po chvíli Francis natočil hlavu ke mně a spojil naše rty v pomalém polibku. Ani tady jsem jeho slova slyšet nepotřeboval. Bylo to v jeho chování, v jeho gestech i v jeho rtech... Bylo to v něm.

Natáhl jsem se a hodil přes nás deku. Normálně bych se oblékl a odešel, ale dnes ne. Dnes to bylo jiné. Věděl jsem, že dnes chce, abych zůstal. Ukázal mi, že jsem pro něj důležitý a že...

,,Dobrou noc, můj Hawkeye."

...mě snad jednou bude schopen milovat také.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pass," řekl jsem rozhodně a složil karty na stůl. Z té hrozivé kombinace se mi dělalo špatně. Začínal jsem se nudit, protože se mi dnes vůbec nedařilo. Podepřel jsem si hlavu rukou a očima zabloudil k němu. Jeho soustředěný výraz mi na tváři vykouzlil úsměv. Upíral zrak do svých rukou, možná se i modlil, aby vyhrál. Nemohl jsem si pomoct, ale vždy, když jsem položil karty, tak jsem ho sledoval. Všimnul jsem si, že mu hodně porostly vlasy. Jeden pramen mu padal do očí. Zatoužil jsem natáhnout ruku přes stůl a odhrnout mu jej.

Ale věděl jsem, že nemůžu. Alespoň ne teď. Až budeme sami.

Začal se lehce usmívat. Myslel jsem si, že má v rukou dobrou sestavu, ale pak pozvedl své modré oči k mým. Tváře mi zahořely studem, jakoby mě nachytal u něčeho špatného. Ovšem v jeho pohledu nebyla ani stopa po pokárání. Spíše jsem po chvíli cítil, že mě svýma očima hladí.

Ten zážitek ve mně zanechal příjemné emoce a značně mi pozvedl náladu po mém pokerovém debaklu. Francis sklopil oči zpět ke kartám.

Já jsem zaměřil pozornost na BJ, který seděl po mém boku. Jemu se dnes dařilo, takže jsem byl zvědavý, jak si povede v této hře. Ovšem překvapil mne tím, že místo karet sledoval mne. Pozvedl jsem obočí a narovnal se. To se mi nepozdávalo.

Neustále jsem měl obavy, aby náš vztah někdo neodhalil. Na veřejnosti jsme se chovali snad stále stejně, i když bystré oko by mohlo zaregistrovat naše občasné pohledy. Nebyl jsem schopný se hlídat dvacet čtyři hodin denně. Někdy jsem se jej prostě musel dotknout, byť to bylo jen očima.

Mně osobně bylo úplně jedno, jak by se na mě lidé dívali, ale Francis by to neunesl a proto jsem se to neodvážil říct ani BJ. Ovšem jak jsem hotak pozoroval, něco asi tušil. Máslo v hlavě rozhodně neměl.  
"Tak dámy," pronesl Sidney tak nahlas, až mě vytrhl z myšlenkového transu, "bylo mi s vámi hezky, ale už jsem prohrál všechno, dokonce i pár věcí, které jsem si přivezl. Pro další hru bych potřeboval sponzora."

,,No, na mě nekoukejte. Vsadil jsem své nejlepší náušnice a bude mi trvat týdny, než seženu takové, které by šly k večerním šatům. Přeji hezkou noc, ale pamatujte na má slova. Ty náušnice dostanu zpět," pronesl Klinger výhružně a s bouchnutím dveří odešel.

"Půjdu taky," zvedl se i Francis, doprovázen mým pohledem. "Už na to skoro nevidím."  
"Ono to možná bude tím, že máte vlasy delší než…," začal BJ.

 

"Charles?" zeptal jsem se, "Z toho si nic nedělejte, Otče, to skoro každý," hodil jsem naoko milý úsměv na Winchestera. Ten nehnul ani brvou a rozvážnými pohyby si skládal vyhrané peníze na hromádky.

"Při mém narození alespoň svítilo Slunce. Při tvém se strachy schovalo za mraky, aby se na tebe nemuselo dívat," odvětil pak klidně.

"To se nedivím, jeden šašek už mu stačil," poznamenal suše plukovník Potter, ignoroval Charlesův pobouřený výraz a s přáním dobré noci zmizel do tmy.

Postavili jsme se všichni a dohadovali se, jestli jít ještě do důstojnického klubu. Náhle se mi něco zavlnilo za zády. Horký dech se otřel o mé ucho.

"Chci tě," uslyšel jsem tiché zašeptání, které mi okamžitě rozbouřilo všechnu krev v žilách. Rozechvěle jsem se ohlédnul, ale spatřil jsem už jen zavírající se dveře.

"Jdeš s námi, Hawkeye?" zeptal se mě BJ, který se se Sidem chystal do klubu. Ale mně bylo jasné, že teď s nimi rozhodně nikam nepůjdu. A s tím, co se mi právě odehrávalo v kalhotách, už vůbec ne.  
"Ne, myslím, že se půjdu jen projít…" řekl jsem neurčitě, protáhnul se mezi nimi ven a zamířil někam. Prostě pryč. Musel jsem se trochu uklidnit. Měl jsem pocit, že jestli mě nezchladí vítr, tak se roztopím. Francisova slova mne zanechala neskutečně toužícím. Chtěl jsem jít hned za ním, ale bál jsem se, abych ho svou naléhavostí nevyděsil.

Kůže se sice na vzduchu ochladila, ale srdce mi při pomyšlení na Francise tlouklo stále zběsilou rychlostí. Ještě nikdy si o mou pozornost neřekl… Alespoň ne tímto způsobem. Ano, už se na mě párkrát podíval s nevyzpytatelným pohledem ve tváři, po němž obvykle následovala má návštěva v jeho stanu, ale aby mi natvrdo řekl, že mě chce, to bylo poprvé.

Bloudil jsem myšlenkami, dokud jsem nezjistil, že stojím přede dveřmi, které byly jedinou překážkou na cestě k němu. Sám jsem nevěděl, co za mě rozhodlo, ale za pár vteřin jsem Francise už držel v náručí.

Tisknul jsem jej k sobě a bloudil mu dlaněmi po zádech. Zjistil jsem, že už je jen v černém tričku, které jsem mu v mžiku přetáhnul přes hlavu. Nemohl jsem si pomoci. Opět jako už několikrát jsem si jej musel prohlédnout. Stále mne fascinovalo, že mohu mužský hrudník shledávat krásným, dokonce přitažlivým, ale bylo to tak. Horkost, která proudila mým tělem, jen dokazovala, jak se mi momentální výhled líbí.

Ucítil jsem dotek na bradě. Pozvedl jsem tvář a zadíval se do modrých očí, ve kterých planul žár. Teplota v pokoji stoupala každou sekundou, vnímal jsem to neuvěřitelné napětí, jež způsobovalo naše zrychlené a těžké dýchaní, ale také společný chtíč.

Chtěl jsem jej znovu popadnout do náruče, když v tom byla má ruka chycena do Francisovi a pak přiložena na tvrdost v jeho kalhotách. Jeho iniciativa mě stále překvapovala. Zatímco jsem dlaní prozkoumával nabídnutou část těla, vrhnul jsem se bez rozmyslu na sladké rty, o kterých se mi v noci zdávalo. Nejen o nich, ale i o dlouhých prstech, hrudníku, tříslech… Během krátké doby jsem se vrátil do svých studentských let. Akorát teď jsem nebyl posedlý čistě sexem, ale Francisem.

Jako elektrické výboje na mne působily jeho mělké steny, rezonující mezi našimi spojenými ústy. Laskal jsem jej pomalu, nechtěl jsem spěchat. Volnou rukou jsem jej hladil po tváři, prstem pohladil boltec ucha, pak pocuchal lehce zpocené vlasy.

Odtáhl jsem se a pozorně se znovu zadíval do modrých hloubek, které se ale pod tíhou mého pohledu brzy zavřely. Pro jistotu jsem jej podepřel a dobře jsem udělal, jelikož Francisova kolena vzápětí vypověděla službu. Pousmál jsem se. Měl jsem radost z toho, jakou důvěru mi prokazoval.

Nechal se více méně přenést na postel. Sundal jsem mu kalhoty, pak následovaly ty mé. Shodil jsem bundu, rozepnul knoflíčky na košili a chystal se ji odhodit také.

"Nech si ji, prosím," ozvalo se z postele.

Zarazil jsem se v pohybu a na chvíli se nad požadavkem pozastavil. Koukal jsem na Francise, proč po tom tak touží, ale když jsem viděl, jak na mě čeká, mávnul jsem nad tím rukou. Sklonil jsem se k němu a políbil jej. Byl jsem značně nejistý. Ve slovech "Chci tě" jsem viděl nejeden význam a bál jsem se, že Francis není připraven zajít tak daleko, jako jsem chtěl já sám.

Cítil jsem jeho vzrušení na svém stehnu a vnímal jeho přerývavý dech. U běžného muže by to asi stačilo k tomu, abych se rozhodl k sexu, ale Francis byl výjimečný. Nemohl jsem si dovolit šlápnout vedle. Ne, po tom, co jsme si mezi sebou vybudovali vztah, kdy si věříme.

Vnímal jsem, že jeho polibky se stávají dravějšími. Potěšeně jsem zamručel, když mě lehce kousnul. Boky se mi samovolně nasměrovaly nad Francisovy, po chvíli už jsme se přes látku třeli jeden o druhého. Sténali jsme si do úst, dokud jsme oba nezalapali po dechu.

Snažil jsem se trochu uklidnit. Pohled mi padnul na tvář mého milence. Na jeho čele se perlily kapičky potu, oči měl opět zavřené za chvějícími se víčky, rty pootevřené. Měl jsem pocit, že nic tak vzrušujícího a zároveň nádherného jsem nikdy neviděl. Strašně jsem ho chtěl.

"Dovol mi, abych si tě vzal," řekl jsem zastřeným hlasem, který jsem nepoznával.

Francis vmžiku otevřel oči. Nemusel jsem být psycholog, abych věděl, že se v nich pral strach s touhou. Pohladil jsem jej snad něžně po vlasech, pak sjel na tvář.

"Miluju tě," pronesl jsem vážně, dívaje se mu přitom do očí, "a pochopím, když odmítneš."

Snažil jsem se vyjádřit, že pro mne znamená všechno a nikdy bych mu neublížil, ale nevěděl jsem jaká slova volit. Proto jsem jen opět sklonil hlavu a spojil naše rty v jedno. Poté jsem vyhledal jeho dlaň a stisknul ji ve své. Od chvíle, kdy mne opustila Carli, jsem si byl jistý, že už nikdy nikoho nebudu mít tak rád, jako ji. Ale teď jsem věděl, že jsem se mýlil.

Měl jsem pocit, že mi kůže hoří samou láskou k němu. Bylo mi horko, topil jsem se v žáru našeho polibku, ale záchranu jsem nehledal. Naopak… Já se chtěl utopit. Utopit se v něm.

Když se naše rty oddělily, dolehlo k mým uším zašeptané:

"Udělej to."

Následně Francis odvrátil hlavu a přenechal mi nad ním veškerou moc. Zachvěl jsem se v očekávání věcí příštích, ale pak mi došlo, že jsem s něčím takovým nepočítal. Neměl jsem po ruce nic, co by nám při sexu pomohlo. Bezradně jsem se rozhlédl v naději, že snad uvidím levitující lahvičku oleje nebo čehokoliv podobné konzistence.

Ucuknul jsem, když do mne vrazila ruka s čímsi v ruce. Kupodivu to bylo přesně to, co jsem hledal. Zvažoval jsem, zda se Francise zeptat, odkud to tak najednou vykouzlil, ale spokojil jsem se s tím, že se to třeba dozvím později.

Pomalu jsem se začínal smiřovat s tím, co jsem se chystal udělat. Nikam jsem nespěchal, precizně jsem se věnoval přípravě, rty střídavě pečoval o ty jeho a posouval se níže. Instinktivně jsem se pozastavil u bradavek a s překvapením jsem zjistil, že péče o ně vyvolá i u muže bouřlivou reakci. Za Francisova sténání jsem vsadil pár polibků na břicho.S rostoucím vzrušením jsem se stával netrpělivějším, ale nebyl jsem sám. Francisovy vzdechy zněly velmi výmluvně.

"Hawkeye…"

Nemohli jsme déle čekat. Ani jeden z nás. Nechápal jsem, kde se ve mně vzala ta rozvaha, s jakou jsem do něj poprvé vniknul. Ještě nikdy jsem se necítil tak vzrušený, jako v onu chvíli. Zavrčel jsem a přivřel oči, ale i tak jsem postřehnul, jak Francis zvrátil hlavu a zkousnul si spodní ret. Hřálo mne u srdce, že mu dokážu přivodit slast.

Zabořil jsem tvář do jeho krku, lehce jej políbil a začal se uvnitř svého milence pohybovat. Horko a těsnost kolem mé erekce bylo nádherné, stejně jako steny, které doléhaly k mým uším. S posledními zbytky racionality jsem uvěznil jeho ústa pod mými, abych zvuky extáze co nejvíce utlumil.

Věděl jsem, že dnes dlouho nevydržím. Užíval jsem si, že se mi… nám... konečně dostalo toho, po čem jsme toužili od chvíle, kdy jsme si poprvé padli do náručí. Ušli jsme dlouhou cestu, jejíž cíl jsme měli nadosah.

Sklouznul jsem rukou po Francisově namáhavě se zdvíhající hrudi, pak na břicho až k jeho klínu. V tu chvíli jsem mírně pozměnil úhel, pod jakým jsem do něj pronikal, a zároveň se jej začal v rychlém tempu dotýkat.

Francisse prohnul v náhlém návalu slasti, jeho svaly se stáhly v křeči a já jsem na dlani ucítil horkou tekutinu. Až nyní jsem si uvědomil, že Francisovy ruce spočívají na mých zádech a i přes košili jsem cítil, jak se jeho nehty zatínají do rozpálené kůže. Poté jsem ale už z okolního světa nevnímal nic.

Útočilo na mne příliš mnoho vjemů… Sex po neuvěřitelně dlouhé době, navíc s člověkem, kterého jsem miloval, nadšení z toho, jak silný prožitek to pro mě i pro Francise byl, nadšení z toho, že jsme se dostali až sem. Do bodu, kdy jsme věřili jeden druhému a znamenali pro sebe celý vesmír.

To všechno mě poslalo na vrchol. Zachvátil mne se sílou výbuchu a já se nechal unášet na vlnách extáze, dokud jsem jak psychickým tak fyzickým vysílením neztratil vědomí.

Za zvuku tichého a konejšivého hlasu jsem otevřel oči. Všude panovala tma, ale mně bylo krásně teplo, uvnitř sebe jsem cítil příjemný pocit. Objal jsem člověka po sém boku, jenž nyní již jen tiše ležel. Styděl jsem se, že jsem se nedokázal udržet při zdravém rozumu, ale zapomněl jsem na to, když jsem byl políben. Něžně jsem mu projev náklonnosti oplácel. Pak se Francis uložil ještě blíže ke mně a přehodil přes nás deku

"Myslel jsem si, že budu mít výčitky svědomí…" pronesl pak. Vložil jsem polibek do jeho vlasů a vyčkával, až bude pokračovat.  
"Ale nic podobného mne netíží."

"Jak si to vysvětluješ?" zeptal jsem se se zájmem a nadzvedl se, abych mu viděl do očí. Ty na mne jasně zářily. Cítil jsem z nich neskonalou radost a také lásku.

"Že tě miluji, Hawkeye," uslyšel jsem, ale výraz těch slov mi došel až pár sekund poté. "Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli jsem toho schopen, ale teď už to vím."

Bez odezvy jsem se na něj díval a snažil se vstřebat, že všechno, po čem jsem posledních několik týdnů prahnul, jsem právě dostal.

"Miluji tě," zašeptal znovu Francis, hlas se mu chvěl.

"A já tebe," odpověděl jsem mu a políbil jej. Těžko říct, který z nás pak objímal toho druhého naléhavěji. Dříve jsem váhal, zda tady mám právo trávit celou noc… Dnes jsem věděl, že zde, v jeho náruči, mám povinnost strávit zbytek svého života.


End file.
